


Mirror, Mirror

by Miasmajesty1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasmajesty1/pseuds/Miasmajesty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds a very suspicious looking mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I was running through a writing prompt generator when I got:  
> "There was something not quite right about the window."  
> My mind changed it to mirror, then this happened.

There was something not quite right about the mirror. The Doctor was sure of that much. He leant across the basin and tapped it. Once, twice, three times. It sounded like an ordinary mirror. He leant forward more, squinting at the depth. No, it seemed pretty normal.  
"Mirrors are normally that thick, aren't they?" he mused to no one in particular. He leant back, squinting at it. "This mirror is very suspicious," he said, once again to no one. He jumped back and knelt down, peering at the darkness under the sinks.  
"Wait.. there!" the Doctor grabbed a dark shape. "Aha! Can't hide from me, I know when things are different," he said proudly. He looked down at his catch. "Oh.. sorry," he apologised to the squeaking mouse, "You can just. Go back where you came from." He put his hand to the ground and unfurled it. The mouse skittered off, squeaking furiously. The Doctor hummed. "You can't beat me mirror, oh no, I'll work out your secrets," he muttered, looking round the room again. All the tiles seemed fine, but he had to be sure. He looked at one of them, studied every inch of it. And then the next, then the next, then the next. And the next. "Nothing wrong with the tiles," the Doctor concluded, dropping down from his tip toes. "The light seems pretty normal too," he said. He glared at the mirror again.  
"Doctor, I'm coming in," came voice from outside the bathroom door.  
"You've been in there for for longer than I can reasonably assume for hygiene reasons. I'm putting myself on the line for being a complete weirdo by joining you in the men's toilets," Charley said, opening the door. "So I hope it's good," she added. "Oh, it's just as disgusting in here," she said, wrinkling her nose. "So what's taken you so long?" she said, crossing her arms.  
"There's something not right about this mirror," the Doctor said. He put his hand on it to feel for vibrations. Nope, nothing. Maybe in the other corner?  
"I don't think the mirror is going to jump out and hurt us," Charley said, unmoved. "Mind you, weirder things have happened," she added, frowning.  
"Did you notice anything strange about the mirror in the women's toilets?" the Doctor asked, finally turning to face her.  
"It's a mirror. Can't say I really studied it," she said. "Shouldn't we get back to investigating this crime gang?" she added, glancing at the door.  
"Charley, this could be vital to our investigation! This mirror could hold the key to success," he said. "Frankly, I'm appalled at your lack of enthusiasm  
"Doctor, all that mirror holds the key to is several nasty diseases. What relevance could it possibly have to the case? Does it shoot lazors?" Charley said. The Doctor frowned.  
"I certainly hope not," he said. Charley sighed and looked at the mirror. She walked over and looked at it, scanning each corner.  
"I think it's a normal mirror," she said. She wrapped an arm around the Doctor and patted. "Let's go deal with something that is actually useful," she said gently.  
"I'm sure that it's not a normal mirror," the Doctor said unhappily. "It could be backlit, or a two way mirror!" he exclaimed.  
"If it's a two way mirror then it'll just lead to what's on the other side of the wall," Charley said, "all that means is that we could probably talk to each other from different rooms," she added.  
"Alien glass, could be alien glass?" the Doctor said.  
"Is it alien glass?" Charley asked, expression turning serious. The Doctor paused and ducked his head.  
"No," he admitted. Charley sighed.  
"It's got this tricky atmosphere? Can't you feel it? It's all wrong," the Doctor explained. "It just feels suspicious," he said, glaring at the mirror. Charley looked at the mirror again, trying to really focus on it. She looked around the room, scanning every corner.  
"Wait," she said, expression frozen.  
"What? What is it? You find it?" the Doctor asked, face lit up with excitement.  
"You said that this whole building is run by the gang, right?" she said, eyes not moving.  
"Yes, yes," the Doctor said impatiently.  
"That's a security camera," she said, pointing at the ceiling.  
"Which has just recorded everything I've said about us investigating a criminal gang," the Doctor finished. Charley looked at him, expression tight. He grabbed her hand.  
"Time to go!" he said, dashing out of the bathroom and pulling her with him.  
"Oh god, you've been touching that mirror! Did you wash your hands!" she yelled as they pushed through the crowded diner. People tutted and cursed as the pair rushed towards the doors.  
"Of course I did," the Doctor said. "And besides, you can't get disease that way. Not human disease. Just don't lick your hand," he added, pushing the door open with his shoulder.  
"I wasn't planning on it," Charley said, glancing down at their clasped hands and then running into the Doctor's back.  
"Wh- why have we.." Charley trailed off, leaning around the Doctor to see a group of mobsters, armed to the teeth only a couple of metres away. "Doctor," Charley warned.  
"I know, I know," the Doctor said. "Act causal," he said, and he turned to walk down the street. The pair walked with their hands down, hands still intertwined.  
"There they are!" called a gruff voice.  
Charley looked back; the whole group was after them.  
"I knew there was something not right about the mirror," the Doctor said.  
"Run first, brag later!" Charley yelled, and off the pair raced, bolting down the street, persuaded by an angry mob shouting curses of every colour.


End file.
